Um plano água com açúcar
by Sakura Soryu
Summary: Tenten estava cansada da incopetência amorosa de Neji e...Dela também. [OneShot] Um pote de mel NejixTenten para Dark Faye.


**Um plano água com açúcar.**

**Disclaimer**: O Kishi morreu (se ele morresse em poucos intervalos desde o momento em que escrevi isso, iria ficar muito mal), e passou Naruto pra mim! (E se ele passasse Naruto pra mim eu ficaria muito perdida)

Água com açúcar, mamão com açúcar, algo meloso ou não, mas juro que tentei deixar romântica, Neji e Tenten para Dark Faye, presente de natal \o/

---------------------x------------------------x------------------------x---------------------x----------------------x----------------------x

- Neji, vamos treinar! – Ela pediu com tanta convicção que o gênio Hyuuga não teve como não ficar surpreso com a pergunta, ou melhor, aquilo soava mais como uma ordem no estilo Tenten de ser.

Aquela jovem de 15 anos parecia realmente interessada em uma boa luta com o primo de Hinata, sorria marotamente e confiantemente enquanto aguardava a resposta de Neji.

Ele apenas lhe mandou um olhar seco, típico de sua personalidade, pensou em dizer não, tinha que admitir que não estava com vontade de treinar, mas sua companheira de time lhe pedia uma luta com tanta satisfação que fora _quase_ impossível dizer não.

- Certo Tenten – Sua voz saiu um pouco arrastada, porém a morena conseguiu ouvi-la e entendê-la com clareza, abrindo assim um enorme sorriso demonstrando toda a sua empolgação.

Alguma coisa lhe dizia que aquela luta seria um tanto interessante.

Sem perder tempo a morena entrou em posição de luta somente aguardando o primeiro passo de Neji.

O Hyuuga a fitou sem demonstrar sua surpresa, o que deu em Tenten? Essa pergunta ecoava por sua mente enquanto não sabia direito como agir.

Alguma coisa lhe dizia que aquela luta seria um tanto estranha.

- Vamos Neji! – A voz energética de Tenten o despertou como num passe de mágica.

O cabeludo deixou um suspiro escapar de seus finos lábios, não tinha jeito, teria que lutar com Tenten.

Percebendo que a companheira de time nada faria, o Hyuuga correu em direção a ela com o propósito de lhe dar uma _leve _rasteira, mas que acabaria com a luta, que, por ele, nem começaria.

Porém, para a sua surpresa, Tenten desviara dando uma mortal passando a ficar atrás do cabeludo.

Enquanto ele olhava atônito para a direção que antes se encontrava Tenten, a mesma sorria marotamente parecendo acreditar fielmente que dessa vez poderia vencer o gênio Hyuuga.

Mas isso realmente não passou de talvez uma suposição em sua cabeça, pois quando Neji percebera onde Tenten se encontrava, não perdeu tempo em lhe dar uma bela rasteira, como já estava a planejar.

Com a rasteira do Hyuuga, a jovem sentiu seu corpo ir de encontro ao chão e sua cabeça bater fortemente contra a terra de Konoha.

Seus orbes castanhos fecharam-se por pura fraqueza, ou não.

Neji bateu em sua própria testa ao vê o corpo da Chuunin caído no chão, não controlara sua força...

- Droga... – Praguejou, não queria mesmo lutar.

Observando-a, o Hyuuga chegou à conclusão que o mínimo que poderia fazer era cuidar dela, não?

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

Surpreendeu-se com o peso de Tenten, ela era mais leve do que poderia imaginar.

Ao carregá-la nos braços era inevitável não tirar os olhos de seu rumo por poucos instantes e fitar o rosto da companheira de time.

Neji já era um adolescente de 15 anos, era normal sentir-se atraído pela garota que constantemente mantinha tanto contato.

Ela era bonita, tinha um corpo legal...

Aquela não era exatamente a melhor hora para pensar em tais coisas inúteis.

Tenten insistira para lutar, Neji aceitara o pedido e acabou machucando-a, e se não bastasse, ainda estava a levá-la para perto de um riacho em uma tentativa de acordá-la.

Aquilo não era de seu feitio, porém, depois de tanto tempo, um ato de gentileza não faria mal a ninguém, muito menos a ele.

Mas mesmo assim, não deixava de ser algo estranhamente novo.

Bem que antes mesmo de começar a luta, Neji chegou a pensar que ela seria estranha...Nas atuais circunstâncias que ela o levou...

Não tardou muito para avistar um pequeno riacho logo à frente, deu uma pequena olhada em Tenten ainda desmaiada com os lábios entreabertos.

Não acreditava, mas chegou mesmo a corar, mas, ignoraria aquele fato tão constrangedor.

Pousou a morena no gramado verde de Konoha com toda a delicadeza que Hyuuga Neji conseguia.

Até que não estava se saindo tão mal como um rapaz gentil...Não que se importasse em ser gentil, ou não.

Sentou-se ao lado da Chuunin repreendendo-se por ficar a observá-la tanto.

Fora até lá apenas para acordá-la, pois levá-la até em casa era algo que realmente não faria.

Um surto de cada vez.

Fechou os olhos passando a contar mentalmente até dez.

"Vamos Neji, é só a Tenten"

E, realmente, era só a Tenten, mais um exemplo de menina fresca e apaixonada.

Na verdade, apaixonada torcia para que não.

"Vamos Neji, é só a Tenten"

E, mais uma vez aquela frase ecôo por sua mente, ora! Era verdade, era apenas a Tenten.

E aquilo não fazia sentido algum...

Decidido a parar de pensar em tantas besteiras, o Hyuuga juntou as mãos trazendo consigo água e jogando delicadamente no rosto de Tenten, em uma tentativa de acordá-la.

A água pareceu não fazer efeito algum, e Tenten parecia estar tão, ou mais desacordada que antes.

Maravilha...Pra não dizer merda.

Estava ali apenas para acordá-la, e seria aquilo que faria.

Aproximando-se dela, Neji passou os dedos pela pele macia da companheira de time.

Era tão macia que, se tivesse a certeza de que ela não acordaria, ficaria ali mais um pouco.

Mas estava na hora de ir e fazê-la acordar de uma vez por todas, chegava a pensar que Tenten estava a fazer graça com a sua cara.

E, ao sentir seus dedos serem parados por um par de mãos que conhecia muito bem, o Hyuuga não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa, desde quando Tenten estava consciente?

E...Não conseguia pensar em mais nada quando sentiu os lábios de Chuunin sobre os seus em um beijo roubado, mas, não se surpreendeu tanto ao perceber que estava o retribuindo.

Não era de hoje que queria aquilo.

Tamanho era o seu nervosismo, que conseguiu segurar o riso que poderia chegar a vir, Neji não sabia o quanto fora difícil fingir estar inconsciente por todo esse tempo.

**Fim!**

Fala aí, ficou água coma açúcar né? (aí chega um infeliz e discorda) xP

Mas, eu mesma discordo, acho que não sei fazer romance com esses dois T.T, apesar de ter sido minha primeira fic de NejixTenten em que eles se beijam...E acho que nunca fiz uma fic que eu me intrometesse tanto assim, espero que entendam xD.

E, pois é Dark Faye, foi inevitável não usar a sua frase na review que tu me mandou (no resumo da fanfic) que me inspirou a fazer a fic.

Incompetência amorosa, pois é.

Uma fanfic de natal adiantado, uou, uou, uou, só não faço de ano novo porque se não teria que ter muita loucura.

Beijos!


End file.
